Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo
Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, released in Japan as , is a video game based on the anime and manga series ''Dragon Ball. It was developed by Media.Vision and published by Namco Bandai under the Bandai label. It was released in Japan on July 23, 2009. It was released in Europe on October 30, in North America on October 20, 2009, and October 15, 2009 in Australia. The game follows the story of Dragon Ball, beginning from the start of Goku's adventures up until the defeat of King Piccolo. This game is not a game in the fighting genre, but is instead a platformer style game much like 2004's Game Boy Advance game Advanced Adventure. The game features beautiful 3D art styles, reproducing the original drawings of Akira Toriyama down to the finest pen strokes. A multiplayer versus mode is also included, as well as a host of collectibles. http://www.namcobandaigames.eu/en/press/40/ Development The game was first announced in the May issue of V Jump magazine. The article featured screenshots revealed that the game would be a platformer, and it would focus on both the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo story arcs. Another screenshot demonstrated a few of the features with the Wiimote. A few weeks later Namco Bandai's European branch would issue a statement that they would release the game throughout Europe. It also stated that the game would feature the original series music and voice overs, an unlockable VS mode, and a release date sometime in Autumn. On June 2, Namco Bandai's U.S. branch issued a statement announcing that they would also be distributing the game as Revenge of King Piccolo throughout North America. They also would mention about the game's controls such as the Wiimote and Nunchuk's ability to issue combos and execute various ki attacks like the Kamehameha, that the game would feature an RPG element that would let the player use Zeni to buy items to help power-up Goku, and a release date sometime in the Fall season. Playable characters * Goku * Yamcha * Tien * Jackie Chun * Krillin * Chiaotzu * Spike the Devil Man * Bandages the Mummy * Ninja Murasaki * General Blue * Mercenary Tao * Tambourine * Drum * Grandpa Gohan * King Piccolo (Young and Old versions) * Arale Other Characters * Bulma * Bear Thief * Red Ribbon Army soldiers * Bora * Upa * Major Metallitron * Android 8 * Oolong * Master Roshi * World Martial Arts Tournament announcer * Emperor Pilaf * Shu * Mai Gallery Image:GokuWiiskiing.jpg‎ Image:DBWii_Goku_VS_Bear_theif.jpg‎ Image:Goku_revengeofkingpiccolo1.jpg Image:KingPiccolo_revenge_of_king_piccolo.jpg‎ Official Japanese Website http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/db_tenka/ Reception Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo was met with generally mixed reviews from game critics. The game currently holds a score of 65/100 on Metacritic http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/wii/dragonballrevengeofkingpiccolo?q=revenge. IGN stated "There’s nothing wrong with a good beat-em-up, and that’s exactly what Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo is. Combining classic 2D style arcade brawling with a simple fighting game mechanic for added two player support, Wii’s latest Dragon Ball game is a fairly polished, well executed, mindless endeavor." It gave to the game a 74/100. http://wii.ign.com/articles/104/1046984p1.html GameSpot gave the game a score of 50/100 and stated "Revenge of King Piccolo is more successful as a Dragon Ball primer than as an actual fighting game."http://www.gamespot.com/wii/adventure/dragonballrevengeofkingpiccolo/review.html Changes from the anime/manga Despite the game being based entirely on the Dragon Ball series, it has many changes from the series mainly due to only Goku being playable in Story mode. *Most of the first chapter doesn't exist in the anime or manga. This includes the battles against Red Ribbon soldiers, Robots and the Bear Thief. *Goku doesn't fight Colonel Silver in the game. Instead, Silver makes the Bear Thief fight Goku. *Goku doesn't wear the warm clothing before entering Muscle tower. *Major Metallitron's head isn't blown off before his power supplies are drained. *Ninja Murasaki has some Ninjas to fight Goku before he fights him himself. *Android 8 doenn't help Goku fight against the Red Ribbon soldiers or Buyon. *General Blue isn't seen escaping from the Pirate cave and presuably died in this game. The conflict in Penguin Village is absent from the game. However, Arale is a playable character in the game, and the back of the packaging showed Blue and Tao fighting. *Tao's clothes aren't damaged by Goku during their first fight. *When Korin throws the 4-star Dragon Ball off his tower, Goku tries to catch it like in the anime and manga. In his search for it is extended with him venturing into some ruins and eventually fighting against a Sabretooth Tiger in order to retrieve his Dragon Ball. *Assistant Black meets his end when Goku shoots a full powered Kamehameha at his Robot suit. In the main series, Goku kills Black by bursting through Black's Robot armour. *On the level where Goku fights "Commander" Black it seems to be evening rather than somewhere around the noon as it should be. *Krillin and Yamcha don't fight Baba's fighters. Fangs the Vampire and See-Through don't appear. *Baba's palace is filled with traps as well as flames and lava. *Goku's clothes aren't burned by the Fusioned Pilaf machine. Trivia * This is the third game from the Dragon Ball series to be on the Wii. * This is the first Dragon Ball series game to be exclusive to the Wii. * All of the characters voices are original besides Fortune Teller Baba's. References Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Arale is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where General Tao is playable Category:Video games where Master Roshi is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable